Rotary drill bits are commonly used for drilling bore holes, or well bores, in earth formations. Rotary drill bits include two primary configurations. One configuration is the roller cone bit, which conventionally includes three roller cones mounted on support legs that extend from a bit body. Each roller cone is configured to spin or rotate on a support leg. Teeth are provided on the outer surfaces of each roller cone for cutting rock and other earth formations. The teeth often are coated with an abrasive, hard (“hardfacing”) material. Such materials often include tungsten carbide particles dispersed throughout a metal alloy matrix material. Alternatively, receptacles are provided on the outer surfaces of each roller cone into which hard metal inserts are secured to form the cutting elements. In some instances, these inserts comprise a superabrasive material formed on and bonded to a metallic substrate. The roller cone drill bit may be placed in a bore hole such that the roller cones abut against the earth formation to be drilled. As the drill bit is rotated under applied weight on bit, the roller cones roll across the surface of the formation, and the teeth crush the underlying formation.
A second primary configuration of a rotary drill bit is the fixed-cutter bit (often referred to as a “drag” bit), which conventionally includes a plurality of cutting elements secured to a face region of a bit body. Generally, the cutting elements of a fixed-cutter type drill bit have either a disk shape or a substantially cylindrical shape. A hard, superabrasive material, such as mutually bonded particles of polycrystalline diamond, may be provided on a substantially circular end surface of each cutting element to provide a cutting surface. Such cutting elements are often referred to as “polycrystalline diamond compact” (PDC) cutters. The cutting elements may be fabricated separately from the bit body and are secured within pockets formed in the outer surface of the bit body. A bonding material such as an adhesive or a braze alloy may be used to secure the cutting elements to the bit body. The fixed-cutter drill bit may be placed in a bore hole such that the cutting elements abut against the earth formation to be drilled. As the drill bit is rotated, the cutting elements scrape across and shear away the surface of the underlying formation.
The bit body of a rotary drill bit of either primary configuration may be secured, as is conventional, to a hardened steel shank having an American Petroleum Institute (API) threaded pin for attaching the drill bit to a drill string. The drill string includes tubular pipe and equipment segments coupled end-to-end between the drill bit and other drilling equipment at the surface. Equipment such as a rotary table or top drive may be used for rotating the drill string and the drill bit within the bore hole. Alternatively the shank of the drill bit may be coupled directly to the drive shaft of a down-hole motor, which then may be used to rotate the drill bit.
The bit body of a rotary drill bit may be formed from steel. Alternatively, the bit body may be formed from a particle-matrix composite material. Such particle-matrix composite materials conventionally include hard tungsten carbide particles randomly dispersed throughout a copper or copper-based alloy matrix material (often referred to as a “binder” material). Such bit bodies conventionally are formed by embedding a steel blank in tungsten carbide particulate material within a mold, and infiltrating the particulate tungsten carbide material with molten copper or copper-based alloy material. Drill bits that have bit bodies formed from such particle-matrix composite materials may exhibit increased erosion and wear resistance, but lower strength and toughness, relative to drill bits having steel bit bodies.
As subterranean drilling conditions and requirements become ever more rigorous, there arises a need in the art for novel particle-matrix composite materials for use in bit bodies of rotary drill bits that exhibit enhanced physical properties and that may be used to improve the performance of earth-boring rotary drill bits.